lostpediafandomcom_pt-20200216-history
White Rabbit
Sinopse Flashback Um jovem Jack, aparece no chão com um garoto o ameaçando, enquanto seu amigo, Marc Silverman, esta sendo espancado por outro mais velho. Jack tenta intervir, mas acaba com um olho roxo. Mais tarde, Jack explica a briga para seu pai, que diz para ele não tentar ser um herói, porque se ele falhar, ele não "tem o que se necessita." Anos depois, Jack está falando com sua mãe, como um adulto. Ela fala para ele, que seu pai foi embora para a Austrália, e que quer que ele vá busca-lo. Ele recusa, dizendo que eles não se falam a meses. Margo faz Jack se sentir culpado pelo que fez a seu pai, dizendo que esta grande tensão entre eles foi a causa dele ter os deixado. Num quarto de hotel, presumivelmente na austrália, o gerente do hotel diz a Jack que seu pai não aparece no hotel a 3 noites, e que tinha se envolvido em um "incidente" no bar do hotel. O gerente também disse que ele não alugou nenhum carro, porque ninguém alugaria um carro a ele na "condição" em que estava. Olhando o quarto, Jack acha algumas garrafas de álcool , pílulas, e sua carteira. Um pouco mais a frente, vemos Jack andando no corredor de um possível necrotério com um médico legista, para fazer a identificação do possível corpo de seu pai. Ele foi encontrado em uma ruela, com suspeita de morte por ataque cardíaco causado por excesso de bebida em seu sangue. Com nada mais para tratar na Austrália, Jack vai para o Aeroporto, preparando-se para entrar a bordo do Vôo 815 da Oceanic. Faltando a documentação necessária, a agente recusa o embarque do Caixão de seu pai. Emocionado, Jack então pede para ela que o deixe embarcar seu pai no avião, pois ja estava tudo preparado em Los Angeles para seu enterro, só faltando o levar para acabar logo com isso. Tempo Real Jack é acordado por Charlie em estado de pânico, os dois correm para a praia até os outros sobreviventes. Os gritos de uma jovem mulher podiam ser ouvidos de longe, e Jack corre imediatamente para o mar para tentar salvá-la. Entretando, ele acaba encontrando Boone que também está precisando de ajuda (ele também tinha entrado no mar para salvar a mulher), e o trás de volta a praia. Olhando para trás, o grupo percebe que agora está muito tarde para Jack salvar a mulher, e tudo que eles podem fazer é esperar que os gritos parem. Mais tarde, enquanto está comentando sobre a jovem, Joanna, com Kate, Jack vê um homem vestido de terno, o observando de uma distância, justamente como em . Jacks pergunta a Kate, se ela o está vendo também, mas ela não estava olhando na direção certa. Hurley e Charlie vão de encontro a Jack, para lhe informar de um problema: o estoque de água fresca dos sobreviventes estava acabando. Boone, bravo com Jack por tê-lo salvo e não a Joanna, argumenta com ele, perguntando o que fez com que ele fosse escolhido líder deles. Jack, distraído por outra aparição do homem vestido de terno, sai atrás dele. Claire, mostra sinais de esgotamento e de desidratação, e quando Kate vai lhe dar água, descobre que alguém roubou o pouco de água que eles ainda possuíam em seu estoque. Com isso, Locke diz que vai entrar na floresta para procurar uma fonte. Jack persegue o homem, o qual identifica sendo seu pai, e acaba caindo de uma colina rochosa, onde se depara com um precipício. Ele agarra em algumas raízes e tenta subir, mas não consegue, até que Locke chega e o salva. Em uma busca para descobrir quem roubou a água, foi descoberto que Jin fez uma troca com Sawyer por uma garrafa; entretanto, quando Sayid e kate perseguem Sawyer para ver onde ele estava as escondendo, foi mostrado que ele tinha trocado a última garrafa de seu próprio abastecimento. Jack e Locke discutem a alucinação de Jack, e Locke fala que ele deveria perseguir isto, para poder descansar, e considerou que tudo o que está acontecendo nesta ilha é por algum motivo. Ele disse a Jack "Eu olhei dentro dos olhos da Ilha, e o que vi ... era lindo." A noite cai, e Jack ouve um movimento enquanto está em volta da fogueira. Ele pega uma tocha, e entra na selva, seguindo o homem. E encontra uma Caverna com uma fonte de água fresca, onde também encontra alguns destroços do avião, incluindo o caixão de seu pai. Ele estava vazio. De volta ao acampamento, Boone é visto dando água a Claire inconsciente. Isto revela que foi ele quem roubou a água, em uma tentativa de tomar responsabilidade sobre o racionamento. O que resulta em uma briga, mas Jack chega e intervem, dizendo que encontrou água fresca, e fala que todos devem trabalhar juntos se quiserem sobreviver. Referências a trabalhos literários * After being rescued by Locke, Jack told him that he was searching for "someone". Locke labeled this as his "white rabbit" (see also the episode title). Locke also mentioned the name Alice in Wonderland. * On the beach, Sawyer was reading Watership Down while arguing with Shannon. Temas e símbolos Procura * Throughout the episode, Jack was searching for his role in the camp. Ultimately, he assumed the leadership demanded of him by the other survivors. * Jack searched for his father twice in this episode. ** In his flashbacks, he was instructed to head to Australia to locate his father. ** On the Island, Jack chased his hallucinations of his father, searching for the truth. * Locke searched for fresh water. * Kate and Sayid searched for the stolen water. * Claire was searching for a hairbrush. Roles in society on the Island * Sawyer tossed Kate Edward Mars's badge, telling her that she was the 'new sheriff' due to her aggressively pursuing him about the stolen water. * Jack and Boone argued about being the leader on the Island. * Locke told Jack to become the Island's leader. * Charlie decided to take care of Claire. Curiosidades * In Jack's speech to the rest of the survivors at the end of the episode, the dialogue included the name of two future episodes, and . Referências Culturais *In this episode, Jack's father was said by Locke to reflect the "white rabbit" that Jack was chasing. If this parallel is kept in mind, it is interesting to note that Jack followed his father to find fresh water, while Alice followed the ever-elusive "White Rabbit" to find Wonderland. Both places allowed the characters to become further developed to the audience and also included a moment of emotional climax for the main character. Also considerable is that both stories had the "Alice character" being led into a cave-like opening by the "White Rabbit" Temas Recorrentes * The episode begins with a close-up on a young Jack's eyes. * Joanna drowns before either Boone or Jack can save her. * Jack sees his father, Christian Shephard, numerous times during this episode. * Sawyer and Shannon bargain for some sunscreen or skin lotion of some kind. * Claire confides in Kate that she believes in star signs and astrology. * Jack refuses to "decide anything" about the water situation early on in the episode. * Christian tells Jack he doesn't "have what it takes". * Boone tells Jack off for not saving Joanna, steals the water in order to divvy it up, and tries to appoint himself as leader of the Losties. "Who made you our saviour?" * Jack goes to Australia in order to find his father and try to convince him to come back home. * Sawyer traded his last two bottles of water to Jin for a fish. * Locke tries to tell Jack that the Losties need him to be a leader, but he responds that he can't do it. * Locke: "I looked into the eye of this Island. And what I saw was beautiful." * Christian Shephard died in Australia of a heart attack. * Jack found his father's coffin, but it was empty. * Jack returns to camp, and takes his place as leader again, and says that if they don't "live together, we're gonna die alone." * According to Sawyer, Boone took his place "at the top of everybody's most hated list". Galeria * Screen Captures do episódio White Rabbit * Veja os erros de gravação deste episódio...